The Night Before The Cell Games
by SSJ Matt
Summary: The night before the Cell Games, Chi-chi asks Goku a question. And Goku tells Chi-chi a couple of things that need to happen if she doesn't want Gohan to be a fighter. This is my first publication on this site, So I am sorry about the quality of the summary. I got it off of Pinterest here. Disclaimer. Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and other respected companies.
1. Chapter 1

Age 767 May 25

Goku climbs into the bed, with no blankets on him. His Super Saiyan form supplying both him and Chi-chi with more than enough warmth for the night. Chi-chi climbs into the bed after her husband. Slightly uncomfortable with the fact that she is sharing a bed with a 'delinquent', but she will let it slide because she is the wife of this 'delinquent', and a good wife sleeps with her husband. Sighing as Goku snuggles up behind her, feeling the heat of the Super Saiyan form through her sleeping gown.

After an hour of just lying there, she turns over to see if Goku is awake, shaking him slightly. "Goku?" she whispers softly, waiting for his response, she places a hand on his bare chest. She may not be the best with Ki, but she can still feel his power, so immensely strong that she wonders how he hasn't destroyed the whole house just by his presence, yet so gentle that he would never hurt a fly. "Yeah Chi-chi?" he asks, pulling her away from her train of thought. She looks up to see his face, looking deeply into his unnaturally turquoise eyes.

"Please Goku. Please don't take our little Gohan to the cell games tomorrow" she pleads, tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes. Goku pulls her in close, gently rubbing her back while whispering soothing sounds into her ear. 'Shhh. It's ok Chi-chi. Don't worry. Gohan is just going to be there to support me while I fight cell." He lied. Goku had prepared for this moment. But it still hurt him to lie to Chi-chi like this. Goku figured, that at his current power Cell would eventually beat him. Despite the fact that he could sense a higher level of power just out of his reach. He couldn't attain it. He could, however, sense it within Gohan. Goku knew that he couldn't reach this new form of power in time to beat cell, but Gohan could if only he could get Gohan to such an emotional state where he ascends to the new power.

Pulling away from Chi-chi, Goku continued the speech he prepared in his mind while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Now listen Chi-chi," Goku said in a serious voice, which scared Chi-chi a little. She had never really seen her Goku get serious. "I can understand that you do not like fighting anymore now that you are a mother, and you dislike the fact that Gohan has been training with me for the last four years, instead of studying like you want him too. But I am still a martial artist and part of an alien race of born warriors. But if you want Gohan to be a scholar, not a fighter, then there are some sacrifices that have to be made."

Chi-chi looks confused at Goku and asked, "What sacrifices Goku?" But Goku ignored her question, kissing her forehead and saying "Not know Chi-chi. Let's just enjoy each other's presence for tonight" He smiles, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Age 767, May 26

"DADDY!" Gohan screamed as his father Instant Transmission Cell's exploding body away. But Goku's sacrifice was in vain as Cell returned, and was actually a detriment to the Z warriors as he returned in his Perfect Form with the added power from Mastered Super Saiya-Jin Goku.

As the battle ensued, Cell took the upper hand, almost taking the victory, but with his father's encouragement, Gohan took down Cell with the Father-Son Kame-Hame Ha. After the battle was over, everyone gathered at the lookout to resurrect Goku and the others who were killed during the Cell Games.

"Please bring back to life everyone Cell killed" Yamucha yelled up to Shen Long. Future Trunks gasps and sits up looking down at his body. Meanwhile, Android 18 watched on in curiosity at the giant dragon. "I don't feel Goku's Ki…" Piccolo says, "…It didn't work…".

"YOU MAY HAVE ANOTHER WISH. STATE IT NOW." Shen Long says to the gather warriors before him. "Can't you please bring back Goku somehow? We need him in this world!" Yamucha asks the wish-granting dragon. "THAT CANNOT BE. SON GOKU HAS DIED AND COME BACK TO LIFE ONCE BEFORE. ASK ME ANOTHER."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this? Hi everybody, it's me" Says an ethereal voice. "Goku?" calls out Krillin. "See! I told you guys". Goku continues to give his say "The Lord of Worlds is letting me talk to you guys from the otherworld so listen up. Bulma said something to me years ago and it kinda stuck with me. I'm the reason the earth is always in danger. Think about it, Frieza, Cell, The Androids. Hell, The Saiyan's only came to Earth because he was my brother, Then Vegeta and Nappa followed."

"It's an interesting point," says Tenshinhan, "I guess, but where's he going with this?" asks Yamucha. "Well, I think it would be better for the Earth if I didn't come back this time. The Lord of Worlds agrees with me!" "Sort Of!" he interrupts Goku. "As a Saiyan baby I was sent to the Earth to destroy it, and though all my life I've tried to do the opposite, it's kinda like I have been fulfilling that mission all along. So yeah. I'm gonna stay here now. I'm not being a martyr, they are going to give me special treatment here cuz I saved the planet. Regular people and bad guys like Cell turn into spirits, but I get to keep my own body., I won't age anymore… …and I get to meet all the great old martial artists from history.".

Piccolo smiles "Another adventure." "The Lord of Worlds back to normal thanks to Shen Long, but he says he's gonna take some time off and show me around, so I've already got one friend to keep me company. I know it's kinda a raw deal for you and your mom Gohan, but you don't have to wish me back okay? Besides son. You're so strong now I have nothing left to teach you." "But that doesn't mean I don't need you!" chokes out Gohan, tears threating to spill down his cheeks. "You all better take notes of everything that happens in your life, cuz when they're though, I'll wanna hear all about em'. Till then Bye.".

"… Who else but Goku could be that cheerful even though he was dead…?" Krillin smiles, thinking back on his memories of Goku, along with everyone else. "*AHEM*. I'M STILL WAITING FOR THAT SECOND WISH… HELLO…?". The day continues without much slowly, Goku's death heavy on everyone's heart's. Krillin makes a wish to have the bombs removed from Androids 17 and 18's bodies, unbeknownst to him that 18 was just around the corner. When he mentions 17 is perfect for 18 she whip's around the corner and yells "You Moron! 17 and I are twins!". Everyone turns to look at 18. "Don't get the wrong idea! And don't think that I'm grateful for you taking out my bomb. Globe-Head." She turns around begin's to leave before turning back "Later." then she fly's off.

Tenshinhan is the first to leave, he says bye before flying away. Gohan turns to Future Trunk's "When are you going back to the future Trunks?" "Tomorrow. I'll get a good night rest's tonight." "We'll come back to see you off then," Krillin tells him. Gohan asks Piccolo if he is going to stay on the lookout from now on, to which he replies "That is my plan.". Gohan asks if he can come over to visit sometimes and Piccolo nods his head "Of course". Everyone says bye to Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo.


	3. Chapter 3

When Trunk's and Yamucha arrive at Capsule Corp, Bulma was already outside, She waves out to Trunks and runs over to him, pulling him into a hug "Oh thank Dende, Vegeta arrived a while ago but he ignored me completely and flew off to who knows where. The jerk!" Yamucha steps forward, about to say something before Future Trunks stops him. "Mom… It's about Goku…" he says looking down at her. "No… No, No, No," she criers, leaning into Trunk's chest. After a minute she stands up and wipe's the tears of her face and put's on a deterimed look.

Storming off she went inside and emerged a few minutes later with her box of Hoi Poi Capsules. She opened the one with the fastest air vehicle she had and got in telling Trunks and Yamucha that she would be back a few hours later and not to follow her. She took off and just as Trunks was about to go after her Yamucha stoped him. "Yamucha?! What are you doing? We have to make sure she doesn't do anything thing!". Yamucha shook his head "Look at the direction she is heading. Who else lives out that way?" Trunks thought for a minute before sensing who it was. And he realised it was Gohan's house.

"But why woukd she be going to Gohan's?" Trunks asked. Yamucha smiled and looked off into the diatsnce. "I'm sure Future Gohan told you about Goku turning Super Saiyan for the first time right?" Trunks nodded. "And how anger was the trigger for him to transform. Case in point Krillin's Death.". Trunks nodded again, thinking about how Gohan's death had been the catalyst for his first transformation. 'Well I imagin that if your mother had been the one to be killed by Frieza, Goku would have lost his mind completely. Probably ascending to the form that Gohan exhibited today."

"Wow. I guess she would always talk about Goku a little bit more than she did my father." Trunks said looking down. "Oh no, Not like that. Bulma always looked at Goku like a brother. Probably because she pretty much adopted him off of the mountains when they were kids." Yamucha laughed.

Bulma wiped the tears off her face as she switched to auto-pilot. Pulling out her phone she opened her photo app and swiped to the album of her oldest photo scans. The time when she and Goku used to search for the Dragon Balls. She went to the very first photo she had taken with him. It was after she had given him his first bath. Goku had the scrubber in his tail and was pulling a peace sign with one hand while his other was holding a piece of food. She laughed as she looked down the photo. Tears dripping onto the screen.

The next photo was taken just after they had gotten the 3-Star ball from Kame-Sennin. Bulma blushed as she remembered that she had flashed the old pervert to get the ball. She continued to go over the photos. Reminiscing on old times until the console beeped to inform her that she was arriving at her destination. Bulma got out of the vehicle and walked to the house. She opened the door and saw Chi-chi on the floor, crying, while Gohan comforted her. Gohan looks up at Bulma and his eyes go wide. Chi-chi looks up at Bulma and screams. "YOU!" Chichi stands up and rushes Bulma. "It's your fault that he stayed dead. He would have come back if it weren't for you" Bulma flinches as Chi-chi winds up a punch and throws it. The fist stops just in front of Bulmas face. Chi-chi, breathing hard, pulls Bulma into a hug. They fell to their knees together. Tears rolling down their cheeks.


End file.
